


Kenopsia

by fluteghost



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Depends on if I get around to writing the rest, M/M, Short little thing I decided to write, Young Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts), Young Xehanort - Freeform, might turn this into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluteghost/pseuds/fluteghost
Summary: The eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that’s usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet.Xehanort prefers to be alone, though isn't there always an exception?





	Kenopsia

Sneaking around Scala ad Caelum had nearly become second nature for Xehanort. During the day it was so heavily focused around classes and what the masters wanted them to keep their attention on. While he understood that they were the students, it felt suffocating. 

Night was the only time he felt that he could escape the constant pressure, but pacing in his room had grown old incredibly quickly. So, he began sneaking out of his room. Originally staying close to his room, wandering in the hallways, ready to dash back in case any of the instructors were out and about. 

When he didn’t have any run ins with the instructors and masters, he began wandering further. Through different parts of the school. Places that he frequented during the day had a different air to them at night. Areas that would normally be filled with people were silent. Places that would be so bright, dark and neglected compared to their grandeur during the day. It all felt different despite being the same place as always.

And Xehanort, he loved it. No need to worry about besting the other students. No need to worry about answering questions incorrectly. No need to suffocate. 

The one issue with it, as much freedom as he had, it was lonely. No background noise, only silence, the lack of sound being one of the strangest of all the differences.

Some nights he would make his way around to some of the classrooms. Though more often than not he found himself wandering through the courtyards. Even the courtyards seemed to sleep, flowers closed until the morning and moonlight casting it all in a pale light. 

The courtyard was where Xehanort found himself that night, taking a moment to catch his breath, when he heard someone walk up. It figured that his luck would run out eventually. Someone would find him, he’d get reprimanded for being out past curfew and then he’d be stuck suffocating once again.

But instead of harsh words, there was a soft chuckle and a question, “So this is where you’ve been going all the time?”

Xehanort quickly spun around to face the intruder but a smile crossed his face a moment later. “I guess you could say that. Though how long have you known?” If Eraqus knew that he snuck out at night that frequently, how many other people might as well?

Eraqus rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the bench Xehanort was sitting on, flopping down next to his friend a moment later. “Your room is across the hall from mine and you aren’t as good at sneaking around as you think you are,” he said as if it was perfectly obvious. He had known for awhile though that was the first time that he had decided to follow after Xehanort.

“If you say so,” Xehanort said as he shoved at Eraqus’ shoulder before letting the silence fall once again. But it felt different not that Eraqus was there. It may have still been silent, but it didn’t feel quite as dark or quite as cold. He wasn’t alone out there that time. The halls of the school may have been eerily quiet, but that courtyard felt cut of from the rest, it was its own little safe haven.

Eraqus kept glancing at Xehanort, trying to get a feeling for what he was thinking, though he didn’t interrupt the silence. Instead he looked up at the sky, just enjoying the peaceful night and being in Xehanort’s company. Though it allowed his mind to wander more than he had originally planned on.

Instead of simply relaxing, his mind drifted towards how nice it was to be there with his friend. Not their usual competitions, despite how much he loved those. Their competitions were always fun, but recently he had been starting to think of Xehanort in a way beyond a rival and a friend. His fear was that Xehanort wouldn’t feel the same way, that he would find it strange and that he would lose him.

But given the evening and how relaxed everything seemed to be, Eraqus decided to take a chance. He shifted on the bench so that he was leaning up against Xehanort’s side, his head resting on his shoulder. All that he was hoping was that Xehanort didn’t react badly.

Xehanort had originally been confused when Eraqus had started shifting around, ending nearly flopped on top of him. And instead of reacting the way that he wanted to, his mind caused him to freeze. 

Eraqus did his best to keep his expression from falling when he felt Xehanort tense up. As nice as it was for him, he didn’t want Xehanort to be uncomfortable with it. “I can stop if you want..” He muttered softly, barely loud enough to be heard.

Xehanort recovered after a moment, and stiffly shook his head. “I’m fine.” More than anything, he was nervous. Nervous that if he let this go on that he would make a mistake and lose his best friend because whether or not he liked it, he relied more heavily on Eraqus than Eraqus did on him. But he had been feeling similar feelings as Eraqus had been. He was simply far more willing to beat them back with a stick to preserve the friendship they had. But Eraqus had been the one to start it, so he figured it was alright.

“You’re sure?”

Xehanort nodded once again, far less hesitation in the action than the first time. He paused for a moment before placing a kiss on Eraqus’ temple, both to further his point and simply because he wanted to. “More than fine.” That he was sure of. 

The night caused the world around them to shift. It may have been different, it may have been strange. But the night allowed them to breathe, without the expectations people normally had of them. The night may have caused the world around them to shift, but the night truly was their safe haven.


End file.
